Ambushed
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Mo has a dream that he gets attacked by Tan and the guys. Oneshot Warning: Sexual content and language.


**Ambushed**

* * *

**This story is a lot darker than usual. I wrote this story because I saw so many yaoi stories with Mo and other male characters not just on here but on other websites as well. It was really hard for me to right this because Mo is my favorite character but ****I felt he was like a victim**. All those yaoi stories inspired me to make this.

******I vented my frustrations through this story. And this is only a small portion of it.**

* * *

Mo and Glitch finally Dr. Tan's estate. They reach large doors. The doors open and reveal a large dark room with a man in a purple trench coat and round glasses. "I see you finally arrived" Says the man.

"We're here now, Tan" says Mo "what do you want?"

The screens light up. The screens on the left display his face and profile, displaying his full name, date of birth, height, weight, and hobbies, while the screens on the right showed him doing various dances. Six men in black hooded jackets stand behind the two b-boys.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Asks Mo.

"Welcome to the club, my fine friend." Says the evil doctor. He walks up to Glitch and pats him on the head, "You've been a good boy."

"Oh hell nah, not you too." Mo responds backing away from his prodigy.

"Don't worry Mo, this'll be fun." Says Glitch with a twisted evil grin.

"You see, this was all a plot to lure you to me. I must admit, you were a hard one to track." The guys begin to close in on Mo. "But I've got you now!" The doors slam shut, "Get him!" Shouts Tan pointing to Mo.

"Y'all needs to back the hell up!" Mo shouts backing away from them.

Mo feels an arm grab his shoulder. It was Bodie. Mo punches him in the face then Angel and the others tackle him to the ground. Kerith and Oblio grab his arms.

"Get the hell off me!" Mo shouts.

Kerith and Oblio place Mo his back."Now be a good boy and hold still." Tan says before he loosens Mo's belt. Mo kicks Tan in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Mo breaks free; however this is short lived when Angel grabs Mo by the neck, tasers him, then slings him back to the ground. Oblio and Kerith grab his arms again. "My, my," Says Tan getting back to his feet and dusting himself off, "You're a feisty one. I like that!" Mo tries his hardest to break free but it was of no use. Being tasered had weakened him. He could the hear the voices all around him, but had a hard time understanding what they were saying. Tan then begins to unzip is pants then pulls them down. He succeeds in getting them off then runs his long fingernails up Mo's left thigh. Mo, still delusional was too weak to struggle or fight back physically, but his mind was fighting with all its might. Oblio and Kerith stand him up. Tan stares Mo in the eyes holding his chin. Mo stares back drowsily like a person that had drank too much. "You know, I've always had a thing for dark meat." says Tan as he grins evilly as his hand then goes down and slithers up his areas before punching him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and cough up blood.

"You Bitch!" says Mo to Tan slurring his words. He struggles to get up, but his arms were too weak to support him. But he still pulled himself up anyway. "Is that all you've got?" he asks. Now he was to his feet. A steam of blood trickles down his lip.

"You're stronger than I thought." Tan responds. He grabs Mo's neck and caresses his cheek. Mo moves his head away before Tan back hands him in the jaw making him spit out more blood.

Mo looks back at him with a sinister grin. "You're a sick asshole!"

"Seems you're a mouthy one. That will be enough out of you." Maccoy walks up behind Tan and shoves a sock in Mo's mouth then duct tapes it shut. Kerith and Oblio force Mo to the ground on his front. Tan places his knee on Mo's back causing him to scream out in pain, but it is muffled due to the sock in his mouth. Tan then holds Mo's head smushing the b-boy's face onto the cold floor. Tan's other hand to pull down his underwear. Mo feels all the blood rushing to his head and his heart racing. He felt as if Tan was crushing his head in to the hard concrete. He felt as if his life would be over, until he hears a voice female voice calling to him:

_"Mo__,__Mo__!"_

Mo reconginzes the voice._ Yaya?_ Mo thinks in the back of his mind.

"_Mo!"_

_Yaya! __Help me!_ his mind shouts back.

"_Mo, wake up!"_ the female shouts to him.

_Get me outta here!_

"Now hold still," says Tan, "this won't hurt one bit."

"_Mo!"_ The female voice shouts again. He feels a jolt and suddenly jerks himself awake sitting up abruptly. His heart was pounding, and his body drenched in sweat. He breathes heavily looking around; he was in his own room. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and holds his head. He feels a hand lightly touch his shoulder, "Mo," he looks up to see a dark skinned female in a purple Ravens' tank top and black cotton baggy pants standing next to him. It was Anaya. "Are you Ok?" she asks.

"Hey Yaya" he greets her. She sits on the edge of his bed.

"You had another night tremor again?"

"More like a nightmare this time."

She wipes the sweat from his forehead, "What happened?" She asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Go ahead" she says to him, "you can tell me."

"Let's just say I was 'ambushed' by Dr. Tan and the guys."

"Wow,that's horrible."

"I felt so vulnerable, then I heard your voice."

She hugs him and Mo wraps his arms tightly around her waist and slumps his head on her shoulder. She kisses him on the cheek and the temple of his head. "It's okay" She says, "I've got you." He was still sweaty but she didn't care. "It was just a dream." She says.

"Yeah, I know. But it felt real."

"You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." he says.

"I'm just glad you're ok"

He looks at her,"I'm better now." he says with smile on his face.

She smiles back blushing, then hugs him again. "Sweet dreams."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Got a small portion out of my system. Side note I am a Baltimore Ravens fan**


End file.
